Hexer
The Liberty City Cycles Hexer is a motorcycle in The Lost and Damned, The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. Description The Hexer is a "modern classic" chopper-style motorcycle built by the company Liberty City Cycles, distinguished by its basic tube frame design and elaborate rake construction. The bike comes with two types of color schemes encompassing the frame, gas tank and rear fender, either featuring a one-tone body color, or a two-tone black-and-white stripped scheme. The Hexer is based on a West Coast Choppers CFL. Performance The Hexer is Johnny Klebitz's premier choice of transportation featured prominently in the game's trailer and screenshots, possessing superior handling and a unique white-and-blue color scheme (an inversion of a regular Hexer's black-and-white scheme). As stated during the introduction of the player's bike following "Clean and Serene", Johnny's Hexer is a one-of-a-kind bike with a 2032cc twin cam engine coupled to a 6 speed transmission with a chain final drive. Trivia *"Hexer" is the German term for "Sorcerer", which probably is the origin of the bike's name. The name also a pun of haxor, an American slang term for hacker. *The default radio stations for the Hexer are: **Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 in The Lost and Damned **Vladivostok FM in The Ballad of Gay Tony **Channel X in Grand Theft Auto V *Unlike most vehicles in GTA IV, the Hexer does not commonly spawn when already driving one. *Johnny's Hexer is actually blown up in "Shifting Weight" but is implied to be repaired by Clay Simons after. *The beta version of the Hexer files exists in the PC version of Grand Theft Auto IV. *The Hexer's horn in The Ballad of Gay Tony will sound the same as a GTA IV Freeway. It will also have a male GPS voice. TLAD has a female GPS voice. *The Hexer is the first unique vehicle given to a playable character, while this feature wasn't followed up in TBoGT, it was reincorporated in GTA V since every protagonist has one or two unique, respawnable vehicles. *In TLAD, Terry rides a blue Diabolus and Clay rides a purple Diabolus, due to the fact that the Diabolus did not return in GTA V, they both ride appropriately colored Hexers during Mr. Philips. Locations The Lost and Damned * Used during most missions, the player can find Johnny's Hexer by loading a save file and going outside, where it will be waiting near the parking lot at both the Lost MC Clubhouse and Brian's safehouse, or when the player begins a mission which requires the Hexer but has driven a different vehicle to the starting location. * Despite being a unique bike, the player can find regular Hexers ridden in parts of Algonquin and Bohan. * The player can request Clay Simons for a regular Hexer to be delivered to the player, after the mission "Clean and Serene". The Ballad of Gay Tony * Widely available in the multiplayer modes. GTA V *Parked at The Lost MC hideout at Stab City, Blaine County. *Parked at The Lost MC hideout on Bridge Street, East Vinewood, Los Santos. *Parked at the parking zone at Hookies in North Chumash. Los Santos County. Attempting to steal one from here can lead to The Lost MC members turning hostile and shooting at you. *Sometimes appears in some random events involving The Lost MC. *A black and white-colored Hexer spawns at the Dream View Motel in Paleto Bay, Blaine County. GTA Online *Can be bought from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $15,000. *The Hexer can also be found around the Lost MC hideout at Stab City. Navigation }} de:Hexer (IV) es:Hexer pl:Hexer Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Bikes Category:Choppers Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Liberty City Cycles